makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem
GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem is a 13-part series released 6 days a full hour on NaruIchi97 Television and AT-X in Japan at 9:00pm. It will be the mash-up between both YTP TV show sagas in the universe of the Anime series "Human Ponidox Continuum Shift". The animation production is by Studio 4°C, Trigger and Bee Train. The English Dub is released in NaruIchi97 Anitoku as a whole 13-episode marathon on November 23, 2012. About the Series Taking place during the Harmony Unleashed Human Ponidox Continuum Shift series and alternately before the series finale of iCarly "iGoodbye" and the fifth season of Total Drama. It's the first anime spin-off of the HPCS series to include iCarly characters for this series only. Plot After the events of GXC: The Retrivengeance, Car Cast Cursed Lovers *Courtney (CV: Yui Horie, Emilie-Claire Barlow English) *Fluttershy (CV: Aki Toyosaki, Andrea Libman English) *Carly Shay (CV: Nana Mizuki, Miranda Cosgrove English) *Princess Bubblegum (CV: Rie Tanaka, Hynden Walch English) *Zoey (CV: Sayuri Yahagi, Barbara Mamabolo English) *Gwen (CV: Saeko Chiba, Megan Fahlenbock English) *Cheerilee (CV: Aya Hisakawa, Nicole Oliver English) *Sam Puckett (CV: Sanae Kobayashi, Jennette McCurdy English) *Flame Princess (CV: Kana Hanazawa, Jessica DiCiccio English) *Ann Maria (CV: Shizuka Ito, Athena Karkanis English) Cursed Heartbreakers *Jake (CV: Shiro Saito, John DiMaggio English) *Apple Bloom (CV: Yuko Goto, Michelle Creber English) *Sweetie Belle (CV: Sayuri Yahagi, Claire Corlett English) *Scootaloo (CV: Sanae Kobayashi, Madeleine Peters English) *Heather (CV: Junko Minagawa, Rachel Wilson English) Cursed Avengers *Duncan (CV: Noriaki Sugiyama, Drew Nelson English) *Big Macintosh (CV: Tomokazu Sugita, Peter New English) *Freddie Benson (CV: Yusuke Tezuka, Nathan Kress English) *Aaron (CV: Yuichi Nakamura, Aaron Montalvo English) *Applejack (CV: Junko Takeuchi and Tetsuya Kakihara, Ashleigh Ball and Matt Hill English) *Trent (CV: Kouki Uchiyama, Scott McCord English) *Spike (CV: Takehito Koyasu, Akira Ishida and Aki Kanada, Cathy Weseluck, Kirby Morrow and David Kaye English) Other Characters *Twilight Sparkle (CV: Maaya Sakamoto, Tara Strong English) *Pinkie Pie (CV: Yui Horie, Andrea Libman English) *Rarity (CV: Aya Hirano, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Ezekiel (CV: Tomokazu Seki, Peter Oldring English) *Eva (CV: Arisa Ogasawara, Julia Chantrey English) *Noah (CV: Shotaro Morikubo, Carter Hayden English) *Justin (CV: Daisuke Kishio, Adam Reid English) *Katie (CV: Ai Nonaka, Stephanie Anne Mills English) *Tyler (CV: Tomokazu Seki, Peter Oldring English) *Izzy (CV: Chiwa Saito, Katie Crown English) *Cody (CV: Miyu Irino, Peter Oldring English) *Beth (CV: Rie Kugimiya, Sarah Gadon English) *Sadie (CV: Kana Asumi, Lauren Lipson English) *Harold (CV: Kenichi Suzumura, Brian Froud English) *Bridgette (CV: Aya Hirano, Kristin Farlie English) *Lindsay (CV: Satomi Akesaka, Stephanie Anne Mills English) *DJ (CV: Kenji Nomura, Cle Bennett English) *Geoff (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara, Dan Petronijevic English) *Leshawna (CV: Yuu Kobayashi, Novie Edwards English) *Heather (CV: Junko Minagawa, Rachel Wilson English) *Gwen (CV: Saeko Chiba, Megan Fahlenbock English) *Owen (CV: Kentaro Ito, Scott McCord English) *Sierra (CV: Ami Koshimizu, Annick Obonsawin English) *Alejandro (CV: Yuji Ueda, Marco Grazzini English) *Brick (CV: Takashi Nagasako, Jon Cor English) *Cameron (CV: Tetsuya Kakihara, Kevin Duhaney English) *Dakota (CV: Fumiko Orikasa, Carleigh Beverley English) *Dawn (CV: Maaya Sakamoto, Caitlynne Medrek English) *Jo (CV: Yukari Kokubun, Laurie Elliot English) *Lightning (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi, Tyrone Savage English) *Mike (CV: Takashi Ohara, Cory Doran English) *Sam (CV: Hidekazu Ichinose, Brian Froud English) *Scott (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama, James Wallis English) *Staci (CV: Junko Minagawa, Ashley Peters English) *Sparky (CV: Kosuke Okano, Rick Miller English) *X-5 (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa, Bruce Hunter English) *Admiral DeGill (CV: Tetsu Inada, Adrian Truss English) *Regeena Peterson (CV: Minami Takayama, Leah Cudmore English) *Penelope Lang (CV: Megumi Hazeyama, Catherine Disher English) *Ed (CV: Masakazu Suzuki, Matt Hill English) *Edd (CV: Naoki Yanagi, Samuel Vincent English) *Eddy (CV: Wataru Takagi, Andrew Francis English) *Mordecai (CV: Shotaro Morikubo, J.G. Quintel English) *Rigby (CV: Yoichi Masukawa, William Salyers English) *Sandy Cheeks (CV: Chiwa Saito, Carolyn Lawrence English) *Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty (CV: Yoko Honna, Tajja Isen English) *Candace Flynn (CV: Ryoko Nagata, Ashley Tisdale English) *Ami Onuki (CV: Kei Kobayashi, Janice Kawaye English) *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (CV: Shiho Kawaragi, Alyson Stoner English) *Chaz Lang (CV: Nobuhiko Okamoto, Scott McCord English) *King Harkinian (CV: Fumihiko Tachiki, Colin Fox English) *Link (CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama, Brad Swaile English) *Mikey Simon (CV: Ken Takeuchi, Michael Sinterniklaas English) *Phineas Flynn (CV: Koki Miyata, Vincent Martella English) *Spencer Shay (CV: Shuhei Sakaguchi, Jerry Trainor English) *Gibby Gibson (CV: Yuu Hayashi, Noah Munck English) *Nevel Papperman (CV: Akira Ishida, Reed Alexander English) *Mayor Mare (CV: Masako Katsuki, Cathy Weseluck English) *Princess Celestia (CV: Masako Katsuki, Nicole Oliver English) *Princess Luna (CV: Marina Inoue, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Fancy Pants (CV: Koichi Yamadera, Trevor Devall English) *Prince Blueblood (CV: Mamoru Miyano, Vincent Tong English) Episodes For this series, it counts as a week of 6 full-hour episodes in the Airing in Japan. #Beginning #Randomness #Love #TBA #TBA #Betrayal #TBA #TBA #TBA #Vengeance #TBA #Decisive #Final International Airings *Japan - AT-X (Uncut), TV Kanagawa, Kids Station, TV Aichi, TV Tokyo, Disney XD (Edited) *United States - NaruIchi97 Anitoku Episodes Marathon *Canada - G4, Teletoon at Night, NaruIchi97 Jetstream *Latin America - NaruIchi97MAX *Asia - Animax, Hero TV Phillipines *Europe - Adult Swim Network UK, MTV European Countries, 2x2 Russia Other Media GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem: IL Film A feature film based on the HPCS spin-off is announced for a late 2013 release in Digital 3D and IMAX 3D, also it announced that it will also be including characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Serialized Doujinshi Manga A spin-off comic adaptation is announced to be a spin-off manga based off the HPCS series and published by Kadokawa in Japan, Yen Press in North America and Tokyopop in the UK, as well as Madman in Australia with the same story writer Music *Composer: Yasuharu Takanashi *Producer: William K. Anderson and Daniel Ingram *Production: DHX Media, Aniplex, AT-X Music, Geneon Universal Opening and Ending Theme File:Koi no yokushiryoku 恋の抑止力 - Nana Mizuki - Metal Gear Solid Character Song|Opening Theme - Koi no Youkshiryoku ~Love Deterrence~ by Nana Mizuki (Carly's Seiyuu, From Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker) File:Aya Hirano - NEOPHILIA|Ending Theme (Ep 1-12) - Neophilia by Aya Hirano (Rarity's Seiyuu) See Also *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift *YouTube Poop: The Series (TV Show) *iCarly Category:MLP: Harmony Unleashed Series Category:Crossover series Category:Anime Series Category:Spin-off Series